The Intrusion of Worlds
by Tallictr
Summary: Travis finds himself in Ooo with no explanation as to how he's gotten there. And like most would in his situation, he has a choice to make. To interfere, or to just leave things be. With what knowledge he has, shaping the world would be easy. But so too is leaving it be. It'd be a tough choice for anyone to make. But Lucky for him, he's already chosen.


"Prizmo, my friend! I finally know what to wish for. Something almost infallible, something to give me what I've always wanted….I wish to be free from the limitations of existence." The man standing before Prizmo had waited a very long time for this moment.

For nearly two hundred years he had been in the Time Room. All that time spent thinking on his wish and the things that would follow. Wanting it to be just right he kept it vague but specific. It was Prizmo, of course, who had told him what words to use. And it was the man who had told Prizmo what exactly those words would mean when Prizmo was to 'officially' hear them in the man's wish.

"Good luck man. Come by whenever you feel like stopping in." Laughing as he left the room, the man decided to visit a world that wasn't the one he came from. A world the Multiverse allowed to exist as reality, hence Prizmo's existence.

Satisfaction floated cross his face as he stared out into the infinite holdings of Creation. "Well then…on to Ooo." And the man disappeared.

Back in the Time Room, Prizmo watched the screen in excitement and trepidation. His friend was finally living his dream, and he didn't want to miss even a second. As the screen displayed the man's image Prizmo wondered if he should invite the others to come watch too.

As he fell from the sky, Travis wondered why this was happening to him. Not moments ago he was in his house making a sandwich. And now here he was heading straight towards the ground.

The ground getting closer he closed his eyes and screamed "Nooooooo! STOP!" Not feeling like he was falling, Travis opened his eyes. Just a few feet off the ground, he was floating peacefully. 'What the f-' "OOPH!"

He landed on the ground stomach first. "Oooohhh that hurt…that hurt a lot…" Except it didn't. "Or rather, that _should_ have hurt." Touching his chest and stomach tenderly, he didn't feel anything out of place.

He unzipped his jacket and lifted up his shirt. 'No bruising or hurting anywhere, weird.' Getting up off the ground he lowered his shirt and zipped up his jacket. "I wonder where I am. I don't have any forest near my apartment, and it was definitely raining outside, last I checked. Hmm."

Picking a nearby tree, he began to climb it. 'Huh. Who knew those years spent climbing trees as a kid would prove useful now.' Making it to the top he nearly lost his grip. What he saw made him wonder if he was perhaps dreaming. But he was much too smart to consider deluding himself.

It was too detailed for a dream, and he didn't do drugs, so that was out. World travelling and reincarnation and the like came to mind, but he wasn't sure. 'I mean that's the kind of stuff you see in Light Novels or comic books, not the real world. Right?'

But whether or not it was true, that was the least of his concern. His mind worked fast under pressure, which included the pressure inducing thoughts of this specific world being riddled with literal _death_ and _danger_.

'Okay Travis, this is no time to panic. Deep breaths. In and out. Just calm down and think.' After several minutes of forcing himself to remain calm, he thought. 'I'd better head to the Candy Kingdom. If I remember correctly, Bubblegum is the only sensible one in the show…I think.'

Making his way towards the large structure made out of candy he thought hard about what had happened. He stopped his body from hitting the ground by saying 'stop'. So does that mean he has other cool powers too?

Getting momentarily excited he tried several things. In the end he came out with mixed results. To sum up, he was semi-superhuman. He was suddenly much stronger, slightly faster, he didn't get as fatigued when being physical, his body had toughened up to prevent major injury, and some of his senses were enhanced.

But with things like flying or controlling the elements, none of his 'tests' yielded any positive results. But he was happy with what he had. If this was to be where he would live from here on out, at least he had something going for him.

Almost out of the woods, he took a break. Not that he needed it, but he wanted to enjoy the scenery. He wanted to take it all in, a new world full of possibilities. He had knowledge of the show to a certain extent, perhaps he could use that to give him more of an edge.

He remembered this show being sort of ridiculous at times, so maybe having some future knowledge could do some good. At least he hoped it would.

Taking a good look around, he saw nothing of interest and decided to keep moving. Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at a clearing. And in the distance he could see a larger than he originally thought Candy Kingdom.

Deciding not to waste any more time he ran as fast as he could and soon after arrived at the main gates. "How are there not ants absolutely swarming this place right now?" When he saw Bubblegum he would ask. It was just too puzzling not to.

No Banana guards were at the gate so Travis ended up being able to walk right towards the castle. Unfortunately there were guards at the front entrance, so he did what anyone else would do.

Walking around the castle to an area without any guards he scaled the castle. He figured climbing a castle made of cake would be rather easy since it's, you know, cake. But before he did, he noticed a window close to the ground that showed right into the Main Hall.

"Neat." He climbed in and saw the Hall was empty. 'Now where would she be? Maybe her lab?' Looking around he saw what looked like a door that could possibly be made out of candy steel. He knocked on it three times. No answer.

And again three more times. Still no answer. Giving up he began to walk away and try other places. But before he could get more than two steps away from it the door to the lab opened. Bubblegum stepped out and looked pretty surprised.

Then she got defensive. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle? Banana G-" Not willing to deal with that level of incompetence, there's really no other way to describe them, Travis spoke quickly.

"Wait wait wait! Hold on, Princess. You're a Princess, right? I'm here in peace. I swear." She stopped trying to call the guards. "What are you doing here? And…are you human?" He had forgotten that the only Human that was known was Finn. 'What should I say? Would I get points for being Human?'

Choosing to avoid answering he said "That's not important. What is important is that I need to speak with you." Clearly interested in speaking with him, she might've assumed his avoidance of the question was a 'yes'.

"What would be so important that you'd need to break into my castle just to talk to me?" She looked annoyed at the thought of someone being able to break in. "Well…" He'd decided as they were talking that maybe he should just go with the whole 'I'm a Human in a foreign time, or whatever, help me!' kind of thing.

"I woke up a couple of hours ago after a very long sleep." He smiled sadly to sell it. Bubblegum looked on in interest and impatience. "Yes, and?" Any notion of the annoyance she recently held was gone almost immediately after. "And now that I'm awake, I don't recognize anything. Not one bit of this place is the same. No buildings, or _people._ There's weird candy things everywhere. And to top it all off, I'm pretty sure your question of whether or not I'm Human means one of two things."

Bubblegum listened eagerly, he had her attention. "Either, one, Humans are considered a lower class, or possibly upper class, species in this new world I seem to have stumbled in." She shook her head. "Okay then. Two, there were once Humans but now they're either gone or in extremely low numbers."

She nodded her head. "There's only one Human left. A young boy. His name's Finn." Feigning a look of hope at the prospect of another Human and then also losing it when hearing the rather low number of just one, Travis moved onto the final part of his plan to assimilate into this world.

He noticed Bubblegum looking at him in sympathy and slight insult at technically being one of those 'weird candy things'. 'It's working.' "I actually only came here because this is only place that even remotely looks like something from my time." Travis huffed in wry amusement. "It's been what, a thousand years probably, and still the ideas and thoughts of a people long dead still permeate this new world of mine."

Looking confused at this, Travis realized that knowledge of the world before Ooo must be lacking. Maybe he can shed some light on the subject while he's here. No point in not helping his favorite character. "In fact, I'm surprised we speak the same language."

'I am absolutely nailing this.' Stopping his monologue he looked up at Bubblegum. Nothing but sympathy now. Wiping his face into his hands and then running them through his hair he shook off his 'mood' with a smile.

"So anyway, here I am. A man out of time looking for help from what appears to be a Queen made out of chewing gum." He sniffed and laughed a little. "So what do you got for me? What should I do?"

And thus started the friendship between Princess Bubblegum and Travis the Oldest Living Human, the name's a work in progress.


End file.
